Porque no hay futuro en donde no estemos juntos
by HnW
Summary: En la línea de Mirai Trunks los androides aparecieron cuando ellos eran unos niños. Era prácticamente imposible que se hubiesen conocido y eso le dolía. Pensaba en Chi-Chi y también en Bulma y llegó a la conclusión de que la fuerza que había logrado con tanto entrenamiento no era nada comparada a la de estas dos madres de guerreros. Se sentía tan pequeña…


Habían pasado algunos segundos y Videl seguía sin responder.

En los últimos meses había escuchado historias más fantásticas que muchos infantes y de cierto modo, se lo había tomado bastante bien. Lo que más le agradaba de aquello era el hecho de sentir que era mutuo. Porque a pesar de la reticencia inicial de Chi-Chi, tanto Goten como luego Goku la aceptaban como una más de la _familia_. Demasiado rápido a su parecer. Como si desde siempre hubiera sido tan evidente que eran novios, salvando un detalle: no lo eran.

Sentado a su izquierda, Gohan la miraba en silencio. De alguna forma entendió que la conversación había llegado a su fin, que tal vez era muy pronto para contar ciertas cosas.

—Iré a cocina a dejar los trastos, vuelvo enseguida —dijo el joven saiyan mientras se retiraba de la habitación llevando una bandeja con vasos vacíos.

Videl seguía absorta en sus pensamientos. Si buscara en su cabeza probablemente no encontraría la palabra puntual para describir el estado de su mente.

No podía engañarse a sí misma, desde el momento en que cortó sus coletas se hizo saber que Gohan le importaba, lo que se vio fortalecido cuando Yamu y Spopovich casi lo asesinaron. Era consciente, lo sabía, pero en ese entonces aún desconocía cuánto significaba para ella. Y en el momento en que lo dieron muerto podría decir que lo supo: era más que un "mucho" o un "demasiado". Sencillamente, era la importancia más grande que se le podía dar a alguien y eso la aterraba. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan sensible?

Pero lo que le había acabado de contar Gohan era algo que no estaba en sus posibilidades, le revolvía los pensamientos.

—Ya volví, traje unos dulces y… —Gohan se dio cuenta que su habitación estaba vacía. Sintió el ki de Videl no muy lejos de allí así que dejó cubiertos los dulces y salió volando por la ventana.

La encontró sentada en el pasto, apoyando su mejilla en sus rodillas, con una expresión inescrutable. Gohan se acercó tranquilamente y se sentó a su lado, buscando su mirada.

—Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención. Ya sabes, a veces me cuesta un poco comunicarme y bueno… a veces no pienso en cómo llegan mis palabras —haciendo el característico gesto Son.

—No, no es tu culpa. Es sólo que… no sé cómo es que debería responder en esta situación.

—Dejémoslo así por mientras. Aún tenemos la tarde antes que lleguen mis padres y Goten.

—Gracias…

Se sentía consternada. Aún no se cumplía el tiempo necesario para volver a utilizar las Esferas del Dragón, por lo que la vida de Gohan en la preparatoria no era fácil, así que Chi-Chi optó que lo más cómodo para él era estudiar desde su casa hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad. Sin duda, la ausencia y el posterior regreso de Goku la habían relajado.

Videl viajaba constantemente a la Montaña Paoz para visitar a Gohan, llevándole el día a día de la preparatoria aunque ella realmente pensaba que no lo necesitaba porque lo consideraba un genio. Pero eso no le importaba mucho, disfrutaban su tiempo juntos. A veces entrenaban un poco y volaban por los alrededores disfrutando la naturaleza. En otras ocasiones conversaban de sus vidas antes de conocerse, de sus familias. Videl se interesaba mucho en saber toda la historia de Gohan, pero no quería que aquello fuera el único tema de conversación. Por eso cuando le comentó acerca de la línea temporal de Mirai Trunks se sintió extraña. No sólo no era capaz de concebir un mundo sin los Guerreros Z que conocía desde hace poco, muertos por los crueles androides. Tampoco era capaz de imaginar un mundo donde Gohan no existiera… Un mundo donde no estuvieran juntos.

Lo quería, lo quería demasiado. Desde el momento en que lo conoció supo que había algo distinto en él y le fue tomando cariño sin darse cuenta. La aversión provocada por su torpeza lentamente se fue transformando. Intuía que él era el misterioso Gran Saiyaman y esa fuerza fuera del alcance de cualquier humano la fue envolviendo.

Sabiéndose importante para él, no tenía reparos en mostrarse débil después de la humillación que le propinó Spopovich. Porque él la protegería.

En la línea de Mirai Trunks los androides aparecieron cuando ellos eran unos niños. Era prácticamente imposible que se hubiesen conocido y eso le dolía. Se veía cerrada y arisca como lo era hasta hace poco, sin felicidad y frente a sus ojos, un mundo devastado, si es que lo alcanzó a ver. También pensaba en Gohan siendo aún más aislado de la sociedad, obsesionado con destruir a los androides. Aquel Gohan tuvo la desgracia de perder a su padre pero a diferencia del _suyo_ , este no tuvo la felicidad de tener al pequeño Goten. Pensaba en Chi-Chi y también en Bulma y llegó a la conclusión de que la fuerza que había logrado con tanto entrenamiento no era nada comparada a la de estas dos madres de guerreros. Se sentía tan pequeña…

—Dime Gohan… ¿crees que en la línea de Mirai Trunks llegamos a conocernos? —dijo con un inusitado brillo en sus ojos, al que Gohan no pudo responder sino con un sonrojo.

—Bueno… yo… Sí lo he pensado.

— ¿Y? ¡Dime, quiero saber! —dijo poniendo su rostro milimétricamente separado del suyo.

— ¡AH! Yo… Yo…—su cara completa se teñía de carmesí— Bueno, ehm…—A esa altura hasta sus orejas estaban rojas.

Se rindió. Se desparramó boca abajo para que no le viera la cara. A Videl no le podía parecer más adorable (¡pero jamás lo reconocería frente a Ireza!).

—Tranquilo… —y sin pensarlo mucho con su mano le acarició la cabeza con una delicadeza que ella misma desconocía.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, las orejas de Gohan fueron perdiendo el tono rojizo poco a poco… ¿como si eso lo hubiese relajado? Se recostó de estómago a su lado mientras seguía jugando con su cabello, pero no esperaba la respuesta del joven Son: situó suavemente su brazo sobre su cintura, siendo ahora ella quien se sonrojase.

Claramente no serían una pareja convencional, pero estaban juntos. Y no podía evitar pensar que ellos también en ese futuro estuvieron juntos alguna vez.

~ o ~

En mi búsqueda de distracción, me encontré escribiendo mi primer fic después de muchos años leyendo en esta página. Gohan y Videl, una de mis parejas favoritas de la vida. Espero que sea de su agrado! Me harían feliz si dejan un review.


End file.
